See You Again
by Hiphopangel1221
Summary: It's been years since Dom and Alex have seen each other. Alex has settled in a new country with new friends with a new life until one night...Sequel to Wingman. Rated T for now...
1. Chapter 1

See You Again

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's.

A/N:So, I know you guys have been waiting for the sequel to wingman. I started writing it right after I finished but I spilled water near my computer and now my N and B don't work, so I've been writing it on my phone. I'm in the process of just getting a keyboard so I can write it on my laptop as usual.

Anyways, I don't know how I feel about this first chapter but I can't wait to hear feedback from you guys. Here's chapter one of See You Again

{_}

 _ **4 years earlier...**_

The sun was rising, casting a shadow on the ocean. The waves crashed onto the sandy shore with not a soul on the beach except for one. A mustang parked with a petite woman on the hood. Her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. A black strapless dress and a leather jacket covered her body. A set of black stilettos rest beside her.

The woman's mind racing as fast as she could drive. She had been driving for a day with no stops. By looking at her, you would've thought she just came from a night of partying or maybe a one night stand. Robbery and assault with the intention to kill never would've swept through anyone's mind just by looking at her.

She embraced the leather jacket even in the 63 degree weather. The jacket had a certain smell about it. It wasn't the smell of the leather. It was a smell only a few knew. Dominic Toretto. Tears formed in her brown eyes. Although she hoped to see him again, that was a one in a million.

She wiped her tears and slid off of the hood and grabbed her heels. "Get it together, Alexis. Costa Rica is your new home."

"Help!"

Alex glances up to see a young woman running in the distance. She glanced around to see a car driving behind the girl.

"Puta!" A man yelled from the passenger seat of a white van.

Alex quickly gets into her car and drives towards the running female. "Get in!" Alex yells, opening her door.

The girl looks at Alex and gets into the car. Alex tightly turns her wheel to leave the parking lot.

"I'm gonna need you to put your seatbelt on and hold on." Alex demands as the speedometer needle rises.

Gun shots hitting the exterior. The van pulls up next to Alex's window. A gun pointed in their direction.

"Give us the girl." The man yells.

Alex looks over at the teen for a moment. The scared look in her dark eyes. She glances over at the men and shakes her head. "No way!"

Just before he pulled the trigger, Alex slams on her breaks causing the gunshot to miss the window. She turns the wheel and drives down a narrow street.

"You've got to lose them." The teen said.

"I will!" Alex said looking in the rear view before taking a sharp left turn onto another back road. She kept driving until she came to a small opening behind a building. She stopped and turns off her car. "Get down."

The teen nods and lowers herself in the passenger Alex stares into the side mirror to watch as the van speeds by.

"They pass yet?"

"Yeah, but let's get out of here before they return."

(_)

Alex sat back in her chair and watched as the teen scarfed down her meal. She chuckled and sipped her tea. " I don't think your food is gonna run from you." She teased.

The teen looks at Alex with a mouth full of food. She swallows her food and looks down. "Sorry, they barely feed us."

"Who's they?"

"This cult that basically kidnapped me from the states when I was young. They snatched me off the street and brought me over the border. They had the older kids deal with drugs and guns but if they liked you then you would be dealing with money and sometimes used as a sexual object. The kids would just learn to rob people blind in the streets under their supervision"

"What's your name?"

"Isabella but I prefer izzy for short." She answered.

"How old are you?"

Izzy shrugs," 16 I think. They don't really give you access to a calendar."

Alex stares at Izzy. The teen looked famished and grungy. She probably hadn't taken a real shower in years. "Well, I'm Alexis but I prefer Alex."

"where'd you learn to drive like that...Alex?"

"I taught myself but back where I'm from, I did street races." Alex answers with a chuckle.

"So are you here on vacation with your sugar daddy?" Izzy asks, looking at Alex's dress.

Alex looks down at her dress. "No, kinda left the states in a rush and last minute. Haven't had a chance to buy new clothes yet." She said. "We should probably get ahold of your parents to get you home."

Izzy shook her head, "I kinda want to stay with you."

Alex's eyes narrow and confusion swept through. "We need to get you back to your parents. I'm pretty sure they don't want you with a stranger."

"We aren't strangers though. I know your name is Alexis and you use to be a street racer. If we were strangers, I wouldn't know that." Izzy said. "Besides I want to learn how to drive like that."

Alex looks at the teen for a long moment. Should she rerun her to the states? Is her family even looking for her? Does she want to babysit a teen?

* * *

 _ **Present day**_

Alex stood at baggage claim with her arms crossed. She kept checking her cellphone for a time. Her eyes traveled the room looking for her best friend.

"Alexis DelTorro!" A familiar voice called.

She turns to see Desiree standing there. Her look hasn't changed. Dark long hair with tan skin and dark brown eyes. "Des!" Alex said, running up to her old friend. The two stood there and hugged for a while.

"Oh my god, you changed your hair!" Des screamed, running her hands through the highlighted light brown hair. "And you cut it!"

"Yeah I thought it was time for something new." Alex said. "Let's get your bags so we start our girls weekend."

After getting Des's suitcase from the belt, they headed towards the parking lot.

"Where'd you park?" Des asked, rolling her suitcase.

"Right up here." Alex said, pulling out her car keys. She comes to a stop at a black Jeep Wrangler.

"No more mustang?" Des asks.

"I still have her but she's pretty much done and retired. I have another baby that I've been using for racing." Alex opens her car door and enters the drivers seat.

"Three cars for one person?"

"Technically 4 since I'm letting Izzy use one to race in." She answers, turning the engine.

"Is that the cult girl you took under your wing?"

Alex nods. "Yeah but enough about me. My best friend is about to get married!"

Des smiles, "In a couple weeks, I will be Mrs. Marco Fernandez with my best friend as my maid of honor. "

"You gave up bad boys for a lawyer."

"Best decision I've ever made. He is amazing, Lex. You should get yourself a lawyer or maybe a doctor."

Alex shrugs, " I love bad boys too much. " she said. "I want someone that can show me a good time, where there's never a dull moment."

"Like Dom?"

Alex frowns, "So there's a race tonight and a party after at my other job. I can introduce you to my crew before the races."

"You'll find him, Lex. It just takes time." Des said.

"It's been a few years, if I was meant to find him then I would've already. I think it's time for me to really move on." Alex said. "I've called Brian and Mia. Brian had no clue and Mia said he's somewhere out of the United States."

"You're saying even his own sister has no clue where he is?"

"He's on the move a lot and he's never in one spot." Alex answers. "It's possible that she's lying since she did tell me how he was after I left. He might not want to see me again anyways."

"You could always go straight and marry a lawyer or doctor." Des teased.

Alex chuckles, "maybe when I'm ready to settle down and give up racing for good." She said.

As they continued their drive, Alex couldn't help but think about Dom. Where is he? Is he safe? Will she ever see him again?

(-/-/-/-/-/-/-)

Darkness has taken over and the street lights filled the streets. Music and exhaust filled the air. Men standing by their cars with chasers around to fill their ego. Alex stood next to her red 1970 charger with her all male crew nearby and Des standing beside her.

"I still can't believe you got a charger like Doms."

"When I bought it, I wasn't thinking about Dom and his car. I bought it because I've always wanted one but couldn't find one for a good price. I think Roxanne is gorgeous."

"You named her?"

"Yes, and I thought Roxanne fit."

Des chuckles, "you're so weird sometimes."

"Des, not naming your car is like not naming your newborn baby. "

Before Des could respond, izzy walked up to the two with a pissy facial expression.

"Who pissed your cheerios?" Alex asks with a chuckle.

"These group of guys, they wouldn't let me race them. They said I wasn't ready and that its probably past my bedtime. "

"I mean, you do have a baby face." Des comments, gaining a glare from Izzy.

"Alright, let's go talk to them." Alex said, grabbing Izzy's wrist.

"This isn't gonna be good." Josh, one of Alex's crew members, said.

"Why do you say that?" Des asks.

"Last time someone did that to Iz, Alex almost got into a fight with their leader. The racers here didn't take female racers seriously until Alex came along. After she raced Julio and beat him, she gained a lot of respect. "

"Who's Julio?"

"He was the only undefeated racer here. No one would race him unless you were from out of town or just plain stupid." Josh answers.

"So, the person that turned Izzy down is probably stupid or from out of town." Des asks.

"Exactly"

Meanwhile, Alex looks at the group of men. One has their back turned from her.

"Excuse me gentleman. So my friend over here has asked to race you and you declined." She began.

"Look, I'm not into taking candy from a little baby." A familiar voice said, as the muscular man turned around.

Alex froze at the sight of her past. "Dom?"

Dom froze and scanned the petite woman. He could recognize her beauty from miles away. "Alex?"

The two stared at each other. Amazed to see the other after many years.

"Hello? They won't let me race, Alex?"

Alex continued to stare at Dom, fighting the urge to just smash her lips against his. "If you're not willing to take candy from a baby then race me." She chimes out softly.

"But I want-"

"I got this, izzy." Alex said with a little bit of confidence. Deep down, she doesn't know if she's ready to race her ex.

"Dom, are you gonna answer?" A man of Asian descent asks.

"10 grand." Alex suggests.

"Alex, I can't-"

"We both know this was gonna happen sooner or later. Race me for 10 grand." She said, pleading with her eyes.

He stares into her beautiful brown eyes and sighs. "Fine."

Alex nods,"I'll let pookie know." She said, walking away from him. She could feel his eyes scanning every inch of her body. She already knew that this was gonna be interesting .


	2. Chapter 2

See You Again

Chapter 2

A|N: I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

Alex walks back to her car in silence. What did she get herself into?

"Alex, what happened to me racing them?" Izzy asks.

Alex kept walking towards her car. So many thoughts were rushing through her head. When she finally reached her car, she opened the driver door. "Josh, give me 10." She demanded.

"Alex, I thought I was gonna race him..."

"Things changed Izzy. You're not ready to race, Dom. Hell, I don't even know if I'm ready to race him."

"You found Dom?" Des questions.

Josh slaps a wad of cash in Alex's hand. "10 grand."

"Thank you." She said, gripping the wad.

"Good luck, Lex." Des said,

Alex smiled, then quickly got into her car. She pulled to the starting line and handed her wad to the keeper. She opened up her passenger seat and revealed nos cans. She slowly started unscrewing the 3 tanks.

* * *

"Nice car."

She looked over to see Dom pulled up next to her in Brian's old car. She tried to keep her blushing to a minimal. "Thank you. You kept up with Blondie's skyline."

"Alright, cut the chatting. Are you guys ready to race?" A woman said, standing in between the two cars.

They both nod and grip the steering wheel. Both revving up the engine as the woman counts.

"Good luck," Dom yelled.

"You too."

The woman puts her arms down, and the two were off. One ahead of the other before the other would move ahead an inch.

Alex flips the switch and the tanks kick in. Her eyes focused on the road and Dom not far behind. Alex glances over and then looks back at the road. She slowly eases her foot off of the gas, slowing her down a bit.

Little did she know, Dom did the same in the other car. Both still head to head, and a few feet away from the finish line.

Tied.

The two drove back towards the finish line and both got out of their car.

"I don't think I've ever seen a tie." Izzy said, walking up to Alex's door.

"First time for everything." Alex said, getting out of her car.

"We can do a rematch if you two want?" Pookie said, holding up the two wads.

"No thank you." Alex said, before taking her wad back in hand.

"Then let me race him!" Izzy said, taking the wad from Alex's hand.

"Cops! Cops! Cops!"

Alex quickly ran towards her charger to find Dom in the drivers seat. Before she could say anything, Dom stepped on the gas and peeled out of there.

The ride was silent, and it continued when they pulled up to a beach.

"I missed you." She said softly, breaking the silence.

"Why did you leave?"

Alex glances over at him for the first time since they drove away from the race. She let out a small sigh. "I got myself into something bad and I didn't want to drag other people into it. I needed time for things to die down before I went back or even called. I tried calling after a few days but Mia said you were gone. Trust me, there hasn't been a day where I haven't stopped thinking about you or where you could possibly be. I still love you, Dom. I-"

Dom smashed his lips against hers, stopping her mid sentence. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I still love you too.

Alex pulled Dom in for another kiss as she shifted her way on to his lap. Rapidly close were coming off and being flung all over the car. Windows foggy with only Alex's hand print on the driver window.

{...}

 _Alex glanced at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white maxi dress and a bouquet of flowers in hand. Her hair in a tight bun on the back of her head with a flower next to it. Natural make up covered her face._

 _"Alex, you ready?" Brian asks, peeping into the room._

 _"Yeah." She answered with a smile._

 _The two make their way towards the isle. 'Here comes the bride' begins to play. Brian hooks arms with Alex. She finally glances up to see Dom standing at the other end in a dressy shirt. He had a smile across his face with glossy eyes._

 _"I'm happy you found someone that makes you happy." Brian whispers._

 _"Me too." She said, not taking her eyes off of Dom._

 _{_-_-_-_-}_

 _"Mommy!" A little voice yelled, running into the house._

 _"Munchkin!" She picks up the small boy and kisses his cheek. "Have fun with Daddy?"_

 _"Yeah, daddy took me to the park after work." He said, in excitement._

 _"That sounds fun. Where's daddy?"_

 _"Right here." Dom said, walking into the home._

 _"Did he wear you out?" Alex chuckled._

 _"Yeah," He said, before kissing her forehead. "What's for dinner?"_

 _"Pasta." She answered before walking into the kitchen._

 _"Smells good."_

 _Alex placed the toddler into the high chair and sat down. She glanced at Dom as he said prayer then the toddler in the high chair. A small smile appeared on her face before she glance down to finish prayer._

{-:-:-:-:-;-;-}

Alex eyes shot open as she laid on Dom's chest. He was past out with his arm over his head. She glanced down to see his arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled and snuggled close to him before closing her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

See You Again

Chapter 3

A/N: sorry it's been a long while since I've updated this story. You guys probably hate me but I will try to update regularly. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and leave a review to let me know what you thought.

* * *

"Where could Alex be? She didn't return home and she didn't call. " Izzy asked, pacing.

"Trust me, she's fine." Des said with a smirk.

"Yeah, she probably fine." Josh says, lifting the hood of a car.

"What makes you guys so sure?"

"Trust me, I know she's fine." Des assures.

"Izzy has a point, it's not like her." Mike, one of the mechanic said.

Just then Alex walks inside with her fingers tangled with Doms.

"Speaking of the devil," Josh said with a chuckle.

"Yo, where have you been!?" Izzy asks.

Alex chuckles, " Morning to you too." She said, "Everyone this is Dom. Dom this is Izzy, Josh, Mike, Dino and you already know Des."

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"Aren't you the guy who raced Alex last night?" Dino asks, leaning against his car.

"Yeah," He said.

"I know Dom from back in LA." Alex said, letting go of Dom's hand.

"They're known for their disappearing act." Des teased.

"Hey Des." Dom greets, giving her a hug.

"Hey Dom."

"Alex, I still can't get this engine to work right." Dino said.

Before Alex could respond, Dom chimed in. "I can help you with that." He began walking over towards Dino.

Alex smiles before walking into her office. She took a seat at her desk.

Des walked in with Izzy not to far behind. "You know I was worried sick about you." Izzy said.

"I know and I'm sorry. We got caught up and-"

Des chuckled. "How was last night?"

"It was good. We did some catching up then we fell asleep." Alex answers.

"Still leaves marks I see." Des teased, looking at her neck.

"Whatever. Speaking of Dom he needs our help."

"With what?"

(- - - -)

"I'm not sure about this." Izzy said, via walkie talkie.

"You said you wanted more excitement," Alex said, chuckling.

"I meant like get a dog or something. Not attempt to steal gas in the middle of nowhere!"

"Oh stop complaining." Alex said.

"Alright let's get to work." Dom said. He glances at Alex. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She pulls him for a tender kiss. Alex slowly climbs out the passenger window, and gets onto the hood of her charger. She waited for the car to get closer to the tank before jumping into the tank.

"Han you're first." Dom said.

* * *

Everyone sat around the fire pit at Alex's home, laughing and enjoying a beer.

"Shots anyone?" Izzy asks, holding a try's with full shot glasses and a bottle of Tequila.

"Me!" Des said, getting up from her seat. "Want one, Alex?"

Alex shook her head, "Not tonight."

"Come on, it's my last weekend as a free woman with my best friend and new friends. Take a shot with us." Des pleads, grabbing two glasses.

Alex looks at her best friend and sighs, "Fine,"

"Yay! Everyone is taking a shot." Des said, passing everyone a glass.

"To good times and more to come." Dom said, holding up his shot glass.

"May Des have many happy years with her husband to be." Alex adds, before downing her shot.

"I'm gonna miss our fun." Des said, sitting next to Dom and Alex.

Alex frowns and gets up from Dom's lap. "We will always have fun when we're together. Even when we're old with grandchildren." She said, hugging Des.

"We're probably gonna embarrass them." Des laughs.

"Oh well, they'll be jealous of our friendship." Alex said.

"Sounds like it's time for another shot." Izzy said, holding the bottle of tequila.

"Yes!" Des said.

(- - - - - - -)

"Dom," Alex laughs, as he kisses her neck.

"We still have some catching up to do." He said, into her neck.

"We've gone at it twice now." She said, trying to resist his touch.

"Three times the charm." He said, slowly going under the covers.

Alex laughs, and pulls him back up. "Let's take a brief intermission." She said, before kissing his lips.

He looked at her for a moment before cupping her face and pressing his lips against hers. "I love you, Alexis" He said.

"I love you too, Dominic." She said, with a soft smile. "I don't ever want to leave you again."

"What if you have to go to the bathroom?"

The two laugh, "I know I'm a little drunk but I'm serious. Even after years of being apart, you still give me butterflies."

Dom smiled, " Marry Me." He said.


End file.
